The present invention is directed toward an extracting device, and more particularly, to an extracting device for removing objects from the nasal and ear passages, wherein the device may be used by physicians, other health care providers, and by laypersons as a home remedy.
Human nature leads children, and sometimes adults, to put objects where they don't belong. All too frequently, these places are a part of the human body. Nasal cavities, ear canals and throats are the most common areas into which objects are placed haphazardly or accidently lodged, causing discomfort, injury and occasionally, serious injury. Physicians frequently are visited by children having potentially dangerous foreign objects lodged in these or other places. Forceps are the most common device for removing such foreign objects from the passageway being blocked. However, forceps can be damaging to the sensitive tissues which often make up these passageways and thus, further damage may result during the attempted removal of the object. This method is often lengthy and traumatic for a child, and it may be unsuccessful, resulting in surgery.
Medical technology does include devices for removing objects from human body passages. Such devices are most frequently used for removing naturally formed stones or the like from areas such as the urinary passage. These devices are generally directed toward use with these particular passages and frequently are complex, frightening in appearance and require professional expertise and training as well as considerable and excessive manipulation and/or stabilization. These common traits of these devices are incompatible with the uses to which the instant invention are directed, i.e. toward children requiring immediate and minimally irritating and frightening attention. These devices are frequently expensive and not available for use by laypersons. Several of these devices are discussed below.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,464 to Shihata discloses a ureteric stone extractor with two balloon catheters. The extractor includes an inner catheter having an eccentric balloon attached to its distal end. The device also includes an outer dilatator catheter having a balloon attached to its distal end. In operation, the catheter is inserted into the ureter so that the balloon in a deflated state moves behind an object to be removed such as a stone. The balloon is then inflated and moved into contact with the object to be removed. The two balloon design of the Shihata device is more complex than necessary for the instant application, would require sedation, and would result in unnecessary discomfort to the patients. Additionally, the means of inflation and general complex appearance of the device are not conducive to reducing the escalation of anxiety in patients, particularly young patients, which frequently accompanies medical treatment. Finally, unlike the instant invention, the Shihata device would require two hands to operate as well as additional assistance to stabilize the child or other patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,100 to Hardwick is related to an extraction device for removing foreign bodies, such as a stone, lodged in a human body passage, such as a ureter. The device includes a double lumen catheter with one lumen attached to a pressure source and the second lumen attached to a suction source. A balloon surrounds the catheter and is inflated about the stone to be removed. Similar to Shihata, the Hardwick device is too complex for the instant application, requiring both a suction and pressure source whose appearance would tend to instill great anxiety in young patients. Also, the need for suction and pressure lines would make the use of the Hardwick device in homes nearly impossible and the design of the Hardwick device would also require two hands to operate.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,389 to Ibrahim et al. relates to a device for removing objects from tubular body passages. The device includes an elongated element having a ring at its distal end. A balloon is mounted within the ring. The balloon communicates with an air line in the tube and can be inflated after the ring has been moved about an object to be withdrawn. A syringe is used to inject air into the airline and thereby inflate the balloon. The Ibrahim device would be unacceptable for the use to which the present invention is directed in that the ring is too intrusive for use in a nasal or ear passage and the use of a syringe for inflation requires two hands for operating the device, one to hold the device and one to operate the syringe. When working with children, one hand is necessary for controlling the child where the other is necessary to control the device. Accordingly, like the other devices discussed above, without assistance, control of the patient would be lost while using the Ibrahim et al. device.
Hence, there exists a need in the medical care industry for a nasal and ear foreign body extracting device that is easy and safe to use for physicians, other health care providers, and laypersons for at home care, inexpensive to manufacture and purchase, and which is gentle to delicate tissues and gentle in appearance.